Gustavo Rocque
Gustavo Rocque (Stephen Kramer Glickman) is a world-renowned record producer who auditions the boys in Minnesota and offers Kendall a chance to come to Hollywood with him, Kendall turning the tables around and convincing him to bring the others too. Although he has twenty-nine platinum albums, he hasn't had a hit in nine years, and the boys are his ticket back to the top. He is cliche, mean, obese and always has a frown on his face while the boys are performing, even when he likes the song. Even so, when he tells them the song wasn't as good as he wanted it to be, they always manage to call his bluff. He has also been the butt of several fat jokes, such as when he cannonballed into the pool and washed everyone else away, when he sat on Logan for half an hour, crushing him into the couch, and when he made Kelly got through the ducts because she could fit. He can't stand James for some reason, stating that he reminds him of Matthew McConaughey, whom he hates. He hates McConaughey so much, he broke his mailbox as shown in, "Big Time Photo Shoot" He admits to liking the boys after dealing with an absolutely perfect boy band that he hated because they were so perfect, despite in Big Time Video, he briefly whispers to himself, "I hate those dogs" when they steal their set for the video and use it for theirs. When the boys were house-sitting, he told them that he liked them after they wrecked the house and had Kendall's mom clean it up. However, they didn't fix the statue, which Gustavo breaks in the end. He often refers to the boys as "dogs" but in "Big Time Mansion" he calls them 'monkeys' but after Logan says "I thought we were dogs", he states, "You're monkey-dogs!" All of his hit songs have the word "girl" in it, such as "Girl Time". (The reason for Gustavo's referring to the boys as 'dogs' comes from his 'famous' quote from Rolling Stone magazine in the 1990s, where he said 'I could turn a dog into a pop star!' Kendall used this justification to get Gustavo to take the guys with him to L.A., to which he replied ' You think I'm going to take the four DOGS from Minnesota...? ' He's referred to them as 'dogs' ever since, but whereas it began as a derogatory term, he now uses it as a term of affection; in Big Time Concert, when making his counter-offer to Griffin about signing BTR back: "I want my mansion back, my studio re-stocked, and the dogs want something called a 'Sebastian'.") His mansion has a fridge filled with pudding. He has all his boy bands sing songs about girls. He is also shown to have exceeded blood pressure, as shown in Big Time Audition, when he caused a 3.1 earthquake after being upset at Kendall. He does not eat pulled pork, as shown in "Big Time Mansion", after telling the perfect boy band to get him a pulled pork sandwich, and later saying to Kelly, "I don't even eat pulled pork." So far Gustavo has landed a record deal, produced an album, recorded with Jordin Sparks and beat his all-time arch-nemesis Hawk, finally forcing him to admit to Kelly that the boys are his good luck charms. Gustavo is an excellent piano player (as shown in Big Time Audition), and in Big Time Terror, Kelly reveals to the guys that Gustavo didn't have a normal childhood, having been forced by his mother to spend all of his time playing piano and never being allow to play like normal kids. In the episode Big Time Terror, Gustavo revealed that he has been banned from all hotels in Los Angeles, along with Russell Crowe, Aerosmith, and the "original host of "Blue's Clues" (Steven Burns).